


experiment.

by tunazii



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Friday Night Funkin’ Mods
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunazii/pseuds/tunazii
Summary: where do we go?(lowecase intended.)
Relationships: Whitty (FNF)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> GGRAGFF

cal crept into the lab, his father often warning him not to step foot into the dark musty room to gawk at the finished project that the scientists in the group had been working on since before he was born. he tiptoed around the room, looking at all of the test tubes and such. there was a massive incubation tub in the middle of the room, the glass broken from the inside out and the blue fluid spilled all over the floor. cal didn’t understand, he woke up in his room and everyone seemed to have evacuated the facility. he decided to take a look around the restricted areas before he leaves, wanting to know what was hidden from him all his life. he heard a mechanical whirring noise behind him, and sharply turned. oh. it was the fan turning on. but why would it be on?

he ignored the fan and turned back to the incubation tube, inspecting the surroundings. he sees wet footsteps trail out of the room. he follows the trail through the facility into the cafeteria.  _ ‘the cafeteria? what the fuck was in that tube? an animal?’  _ he wonders, stepping foot into the room. chairs had been knocked down in the creatures persuit, as well as tables and the like. they heard rustling in the kitchen, and his eyes darted there, slowly stepping forward to it. 

he looked over the counter. nothing there. cost clear. he swiftly turned back to the door and took a step and  _ bumped into someone. _ he froze in shock and slowly looked up at the person or  _ thing  _ standing in front of them. he couldn’t clearly see the face but he backed up into the counter. the person in front of him punched him, but he dodged it, the persons fingernail scratching a gash across the bow of his nose, causing immense bleeding. he keeled over and covered the cut on his nose, jerking back and hitting the counter to fall onto the floor.  _ “shit !!”  _ he yelped, and kicked at the attackers knees. the person grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground, holding him close to their own face. 

**“who the hell are you.”**

cal could now get a closer look at the person. their head.. was it a bomb??? what the hell? “who the fuck are YOU?? and WHAT are you doing here??” he defied, squirming around in the mans grip. “why the  _ hell  _ should you know?” the bomb-headed person responded, tightening his grip on the other boys collar. “because I fucking live here?” he responded, scratching at his hands and kicking at him. the man let’s him tumble to the floor and steps back. “how the hell do I get out of here?” he asked, looking around the room. “i dunno, I’ve never been out of this hellhole myself, I’ve lived in this stupid complex my whole life.” he replies, standing up and brushing his clothes off with the hand that isn’t stopping the blood flow from his nose. “can you like-“ he looked the man up and down, noticing the empty crotch area. “put on clothes? I don’t think it’s normal to walk around naked.”

“do you have any?” the bomb-person questioned. “uhh- let’s go check?” he began walking out of the cafeteria, into the dorm-like rooms compacted into the facility. he found a hoodie, pants and a tank-top and handed it to him. “check if this fits. might have some blood on it but that’s okay. I need to go pack my shit if we’re gonna get the hell out of here.” he walked out the room to go pack up bare necessities in a backpack that he’s had since 2nd grade, even though he was homeschooled all his life. he came back carrying the thing on his back. “you need anything before we try to get out?” 

“nah.” 

“by the way, I still need your name.”

“well- uh- whitty?”

“that sounds more like a question then a answer.”

“nobody ever like- gave me a proper name. I made one up on the spot.”

“ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me tips at my discord (matryoshka ₊˚ˑ༄ؘ#2845) or my twitter (@calc1fr) idk how often ima update this


End file.
